The present application is generally related to the use of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) in search efforts.
UAVs can be useful in a number of settings. Searching efforts for potential targets are some of the settings in which UAVs can be useful. Searches can be made in search-and-rescue efforts can include searches for potential targets, such as lost hikers, downed pilots, lost vehicles, disabled boats, lifeboats, and many other possible potential targets that could benefit from rescue. Other search efforts can include reconnaissance searches (such as in a military setting), searches for physical items (such as portions of downed aircraft or spacecraft), and the like.
UAV control typically includes a controller operating at a control system. The control system accepts inputs from the controller and transmits information wirelessly to a UAV in flight. The UAV can respond to the signals sent by the control system to change operation of the UAV, such as by changing a flight path, changing an elevation, releasing payload (e.g., a weapon), changing operation of payload (e.g., a camera or sensor), and the like. Control of a UAV can be difficult, just as control of a manned air vehicle can be difficult for a pilot. When additional tasks and responsibilities are placed on a UAV controller, such as controlling a search by the UAV, control of the UAV can become even more difficult.